User talk:Mr.Prussia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.Prussia page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 02:02, March 1, 2011 Hey prove to me your francis. #Why did you hate me and wouldn't talk to me for awhile. #What is your test server players name. #What rank was i in Francis brigade. King Darkskull I know you're Francis!! I know you're Francis!!!! and is it true you play Empire Total War?? (I do too!) ~ Charles Swordeagle Hey Francis! It's me, Jeremiah Stormwash. I want to ask you if you know what hussars are, because I am Hungarian and hussars originated from Hungay. If you need any help with your Prussian Conquest, whihc is great by the way, I would be honored to help. Total War Does it cost money to get total war? thanks :D nvm, i found out lol Hello Please do not add pictures like that. Thanks, Pie THe other admins wouldn't approve. Stop adding those insulting pictures Of Leon and Ben McMorgan. This is warning number one, Francis Bluehawk. Keep doing this and you will be banned. 11:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Franny! How ya been? Its been awhile! Well I've taken the title Lord Marshal of the EITC, and I've created the Russian Empire! ( not a guild though, it might be when I retire from the eitc ) And I've created a whole government and I'd love it if you would join it! Anyways, Thats a pretty cool picture of armor you have!! Anyways, I might be still on for the next 50 minutes because its about 12:56 here in england.. So thats about it.. Anyways get back to me soon! [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) btw you should get a signature.. Your ancestor is a freemason! I can tell by his hand in his coat thing!! I applaud you! :) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 00:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) err its 2: 15 :) ha normally im up till 3:45 or something XD luckily most schools start at 9:00 here! because I drink too much much much much TEA! CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE now im gonna spam ya! [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Look man, I have my opinions, so yeah... and sing your message sby writing ~~~~. Thanks, Franny I need your support, Pearson is insulting me and russia! I need your help! Franny... My alienware computer is finished from being fixed ( by me ) ! 12:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture Service Reply Always glad to know I have another satisfied customer. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC)